Love is hard, isn't it?
by dramaticmamallama
Summary: He loves her but she loves him but now she loves him too .He doesn't know but he loved her too and now he may love her
1. A splat and charts

**I've had this idea in my head since for like ever XD so I got bored one day so I decided to begin writing it.**

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru noticed. Haruhi was falling for Tamaki. Now Hikaru's chances are decreasing by the second. He still has a shot of winning her heart since she and Tamaki don't realize their feelings yet but when they do…

"Kaoru!!!! What will I do??!?!?! Haruhi is in love with Dono!!!!" Hikaru began to cry in the most dramatic way ever and clinged onto Kaoru's legs.

"Yes I know! Get of my leg! You're getting my pants wet!" Kaoru began vigorously shaking his legs to get his elder brother off.

Kaoru shooked his leg in one last hard move and flinged Hikaru on to the wall. SPLAT! Hikaru slided down the wall in pain and hit the floor.

"ow…" Hikaru was bleeding now.

"A-ano Hikaru? You ok?" Kaoru went closer to the seemingly dead brother and poked him.

No response.

Poke

"…."

Poke

"…."

"HIKARU GET UP!!!" screamed Kaoru in a bit of panic.

Hikaru sprung up and mysteriously all the blood disappeared.

"Yes Kaoru?" as if nothing has happened at all.

"Huh…ok…anyways clears throat Well you still have a shot at it but you'll have to work fast. If any one of them realize their feelings then…you're screwed." With a bit of sweatdrops on Kaoru's head, he told the truth.

Hikaru froze at that moment and became pale.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru stared at him.

_'__Oh god__…__Hikaru died__ on the inside__'_Kaoru thought to himself while observing the frozen lifeless body.

"Hikaru listen, you stiil have a chance" Kaoru said surprisingly calmly

Hikaru immediately came back to life and looked at his brother.

"Now listen to me , pay attention and take notes" Kaoru commanded.

Hikaru nodded in response and took out a notebook and pen from who knows where

"Well, let's take a look at some charts" Kaoru then pulled down a random piece of cloth covering a board with some graphs on it.

"Have we always had that boar- Ow!" Hikaru's hand was then on his head covering a lump caused by the wack of a stick Kaoru was holding.

"Be Quiet! Don't ask questions" snapped Kaoru who held the stick in his hand.

Hikaru sat up straight and listened

"Anyways as you can see on chart one, you have an advantage because you realized your feelings first. On the second chart you can see you are far behind. This is my chart on your relationship status with Haruhi and since Haruhi is falling for Dono you have a low score. Now Hikaru , listen you've lost a lot of points here and according to my calculations there is only one way to pull them up but it's risky ." At that moment the tone of Kaoru's voice shifted. He took in a deep sigh and said "You'll have to confess to her."

Hikaru's eyes lost their shine and his mind went blank. He dropped the pencil and in his mind the same thing repeated.

_c-Confess?? _

_

* * *

_**I am like really sorry that the first chapter is short! I promise to update soon XD**


	2. The studying

**Yes! Another chapter done! Now for another….**

**Oh! And under a word means that both twins say it.**

_**c-Confess ?**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hikaru looked up to his brother. His eyes looking like tears would be shed. His lip began quivering._

"_d-Do I sniff really have to hic c-Confess!!!" Hikaru began crying like a baby and flung his arms around his brother._

"_YES! STOP CRYING! AND LET GO I CAN'T BREATHE!" Kaoru's legs lost support and both of them fell to the ground._

"_ow…__"_

"_Hikaru! Get off!" screamed Kaoru who couldn't bear the weight anymore._

_He pushed Hikaru off and Kaoru stood up and restarted his lecture._

"_Hikaru! Get up and take notes of what I am going to say." Hikaru then shot up picked up his pen and listened._

"_Now when you confess to her you'll have to…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruhi's POV

_Well here I am. Next to Hikaru under a tree near the school. It's not much of a surprise to me because…_

_(flashback)_

"_h-Haruhi ?" _

"_Yes Hikaru"_

"_c-Could you p-please study with me after school?" Hikaru was nervous about something and I didn't know what but I shrugged it off._

"_Sure but what do you need help for?"_

"_Uhhhh….English?" _

_I raised an eyebrow. I knew something was up but he needed my help so I accepted._

_(flashback ended)_

_So ya I am studying with him now._

"Haruhi???Hellooo?" Hikaru waved his hand in front of Haruhi's face.

"w-What?! Oh sorry Hikaru I spaced out." I let out an awkard smile and looked at him.

"s-Soka.." _Hikaru's face flushed up…Maybe he feel's hot._

"Tamaki-senpai??"

_What?! _

_I shot my head up and saw my senpai. I could feel my heart jump and my face started to redden. _

_Why do I feel so awkard…_

"Hello my children!! Hikaru! What have you been doing with my dear Haruhi!"

"Dono…we were studying" Hikaru shot a bored and a you-are-a-pervert-for-thinking-we'd-be-doing-dirty-stuff look.

Tamaki gasped and shot a that's-cause-you-were-doing-improper-things-to-my-daughter look.

Lightning formed between them when

Haruhi suddenly shot both of them a Both-of-you-stop-fighting look and Tamaki a Relax-we-were-only-studying-pervert look.

Tamaki became upset and started murmuring things like 'Hikaru is the pervert' or 'my dear is angry at me' and went away.

Both of them sweat dropped but ignored Tamaki and went back to studying.

* * *

**I feel so uncreative... sad...**


	3. The Confession

**I had exams this week so I was really I didn't have enough time so I 'm really sorry.**

* * *

The confession

It was nearly time for Haruhi to go. Hikaru decided that it was time because now was the best time to do so.

"Ya so Hikaru I'll be goin-mmph!" Haruhi stood there in shock. In a sudden action, Hikaru pressed his lips against hers. He was soft and gentle but it was passionate and intense.

Hikaru moved back with a face tinted with pink "Haruhi…I love you" he smiled at her hoping for the best.

On the other hand , Haruhi noticed something very peculiar.

_That feeling! The same feeling I have with Tamaki-__senpai __its __…"_Haruhi's face began to redden and her heart began pounding rapidly.

"Well I'll want a reply tomorrow ok? Got to go! Bye" Hikaru winked at her and ran towards the approaching limo.

Haruhi stood there dumbstruck. She didn't know what to do.

_What kind of reply did he mean?!

* * *

_Ya I lack creativity XD 


	4. Homework Tears

The homework bang

She reached home and took out her keys, not noticing anything as her thoughts were twisted in her mind after the events that happened under a tree.

_Tamaki thinking__Hikaru__ is a __perv__Hikaru__ calling Tama__ki__'__s a __perv__…__Me glaring at them__…__ Tamaki finally going away__…__Me having a __doki__doki__ feeling again__…__Finishing studying__…__Hikaru__…__confessing__…__Hikaru__kis__- ARG!!! There__'__s that __doki__ feeling__…_

Haruhi's face was flushed with red and her heart was pounding against her chest. She finally realized that she's been standing outside her home, staring into blankness…for 20 minutes….

"Aha…silly me" Haruhi entered the apartment and prepared dinner. After , approaching her desk and collapsing onto the simple wooden commoner chair then started on her "super easy" homework.

"Ok, if the square root of Hik-…YOU know what maybe I'll start on Hi- I MEAN HISTORY NO HIKARU NO HISTORY N- OK FORGET HISTORY UM UM HOW ABOUT GEOGRAPHY!!! WAIT…I don't have geography homework…SCREW GEOGRAPHY! WHAT ABOUT ENGLISH?!? AHA!!! I HAVE HOMEWORK HAHA!" Haruhi started to vigorously point at an English book until realizing that she completed it while… "studying with Hi.ka..ru…."

A blush formed on her face as she gripped the book.

"ARG!!! At this rate I'll never finish !!! I must STOP thinking of HIKARU!!!" Haruhi started to bang her head against her commoner desk until it pained..A LOT…in the end Haruhi just slammed herself onto her table.

"Why can't I stop thinking of him…I mean it was just a kiss..friends do that….right?" A singlt tear shone in her eye . "It just makes me so confused…I don't even know why I'm crying…" Haruhi started to have tears drape her cheeks. In her mind, only flashes of Hikaru. "Haruhi closed her eyes in defeat to her feelings." Until she remembered an important detail.

(_flashback_)

_"Well I'll want a reply tomorrow ok? Got to go! Bye" __Hikaru__ winked at her and ran towards the approaching limo._

(_flashback__ ended_)

"Seriously, what kind of reply did he mean…"


End file.
